


New Routines

by Reeseykins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeseykins/pseuds/Reeseykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "First Time" for Bottom Erwin Week 2k15 on tumblr.  Shameful PWP of Erwin's first time bottoming with Levi. Canonverse, desk-sex because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Routines

Levi was riding Erwin’s cock the first time he mentioned it. He had Erwin’s wrists gripped tight, arms stretched out over his head, pinning him to the bed.  Erwin’s eyes were closed, and he arched his back to meet Levi’s every powerful, downward thrust, lost in the bliss of repetition.

“Yeah, you like it when I’m in charge, don’t you? Maybe next time you should let me fuck you.”

Erwin came with a guttural moan, the thought of Levi’s cock in him sending him over the edge. Levi watched him through heavy lidded eyes, ravenous, predatory.  The whole thing was embarrassing.

Levi leaned down to nip at Erwin’s ear. “Next time.”

Neither of them could manage waiting long with that promise hanging in the air between them.  It was their usual routine the next night; Erwin settled in at his desk to go over the latest news and plans, Levi perched on the couch with a cup of hot tea. Levi gave Erwin the length of time it took him to finish his drink, then grabbed Erwin out of his chair by his shirt front, manhandling him to lean against his desk. 

“You want me to fuck you?”  Levi whispered, between heavy breaths.  He had shoved his knee up to press at Erwin’s balls through his pants.

Erwin looked Levi in the eye and let out a ragged breath. “ _Yes._ ”

Erwin reached for Levi’s harness, intending to unstrap him, but Levi batted his hand away.  Another routine; Erwin always undressed Levi first, then decided how much of his own clothes he could bother to shrug off before fucking him.  This time, it seemed, Levi would take the lead in all ways. Erwin let himself be jerked and tugged, like a leaf in the wind, already drunk on the submission as Levi undid his harness and unbuttoned his shirt.

He stripped him completely, quiet and reverent.  When he was done, he reached an insistent hand up to the back of Erwin’s neck and pulled him down to meet him in an open-mouthed kiss.  A strong hand on his hip instructed him to turn, leaning over the desk.

It was quiet for a moment.  Erwin picked up his head from his desk and turned back to look at Levi, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

“Is everything alright?”

Levi let out a loud breath and ran his fingertips slowly up Erwin’s spine as far as he could reach. “Shit, yes. Erwin you’re so fucking gorgeous.  I can’t believe I’m going to get to fuck you like this.”

“You should have said something sooner.  I – I wasn’t sure how to broach the topic.”

Three months.  It’d been three months since they’d first been together. They were still learning about each other, in fleeting kisses and touches whenever they could spare the time, whenever their duties allowed.  Erwin wanted to unravel every last secret Levi kept clutched close. He wanted to feel Levi inside him, to know him that way, too, inside and out.

Levi seemed more than eager to please.

He ran a finger over Erwin’s hole slowly, wringing a low groan from his chest. 

“You showered before you came up here,” Levi said.  It was a statement, but with the slightest hint of awe.

Erwin nodded, unable to form words.  He almost bit through his lip when he felt Levi’s mouth on him in response, licking a stripe from his balls up. His hands slid up Erwin’s thighs to knead at his ass, in time with the lapping of his tongue on his hole.  Levi’s mouth was his new favorite thing, in all honesty. He wasn’t surprised to find he loved it just as much here, buried between his ass cheeks, as he did wrapped around his cock.

Levi fumbled in Erwin’s desk drawer for the stash of oil they had started keeping there.  Having sex in Erwin’s office, although at first a novelty, had turned into another one of their rituals.  Somehow it seemed the safest place, least likely to arouse suspicion, definitely better than Levi following Erwin into the showers or up to his room like he had at first.  

Erwin kept his head down, his breathing steady, as he heard Levi uncork the bottle.  Levi teased him again with his slick fingertip, pressing gently at him without penetrating.

“Ready?”

Erwin spread his legs a little wider, inviting Levi to continue.  He could feel a blush creeping up from his chest, his fair skin always betraying him when he was embarrassed. The burn of Levi’s finger pushing into him made his breath catch.  He jerked involuntarily and gripped the far edge of his desk, tensing up.

“Don’t hold your breath.” Levi’s tone was gentle, advising.  Erwin didn’t realize he had been, but he let it out through his nose and instantly felt better.

Levi dragged his finger out slowly and pushed it back in, all the way to the knuckle. This time, Erwin pushed back to meet him, intent, hungry for the feel of him.

Levi was patient, far more patient than Erwin ever was with him.  He worked him open slowly, methodically, almost cruelly gentle, only adding a second finger when the first slid in and out without resistance.

“Good?”

“Yes, _god_ , Levi, don’t baby me.” 

In response to Erwin’s needy plea, Levi picked up his pace, pumping in and out of him with two fingers.  Erwin pressed his chest down to his desk, scrabbling at the surface for purchase as Levi spread him open.  His cock hung hard, neglected, between his legs; Levi seemed to read his mind, because he reached his free hand around and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you? Rock hard with my fingers in your ass.”

Levi sounded just as wrecked as Erwin felt.  It spurred them both on – Levi pushing in harder, adding a third finger, and Erwin jerking back against him, zealously impaling himself on Levi’s small hand.

“You think you’re ready for me?”

Erwin shook his head yes, his eyes screwed closed.  He gasped as Levi withdrew his fingers, feeling suddenly empty.  Erwin hazarded a glance back and saw Levi’s muscular frame peeking out through his shirt, his chest heaving.  He had his hard cock in hand, slicking it with oil in long strokes as he surveyed Erwin with feverish eyes.

Levi leaned in, rubbing the tip of his cock at Erwin’s entrance, but let out a disgusted grumble before going any further. Erwin turned in time to see him grab a thick book off one of the shelves and position it on the floor behind him.

“Don’t say a fucking word,” Levi warned, as he stepped up on the book.

Erwin hid his smile in his arm.

Levi pressed in, slow and steady.  Erwin fought the urge to jerk away, and instead focused on breathing deep, letting Levi in.  Before this moment, he had never thought much about the size of Levi’s cock; although he’d had it in his mouth and held it in his grip many times, he’d never felt every inch of it like this before.  Levi gave Erwin’s hips a quick squeeze. 

“Goddamn you’re fucking tight.”

“Well, no one has ever fucked me like this before, so…”

“Shit, Erwin don’t tell me I’m the first to fuck you like this, I’m gonna blow my load right now, you fucking ass.”

He stilled and took a few slow breaths, then started to slowly thrust in and out, controlled and careful. After a minute, Levi shifted his position slightly, and the change in angle pulled a noisy whine from Erwin’s chest he didn’t realize he was capable of making.

“Feels good?”

Erwin grunted with the force of Levi’s slow thrust and reached a hand back to grip behind Levi’s thigh.

“More – _please_.”

“You’re so fucking cute, goddamn.” Levi picked up the pace, relentless, pounding into Erwin with a measured rhythm that made his mind go pleasantly blank.  Erwin slowly pushed himself up off the desk, and Levi reached up and gripped his shoulder, pulling him backwards and down onto his cock with a snap. 

“I want you to come with my cock up your ass,” he reached his hand around and jerked Erwin off, timing it just right with the slide of his cock.

Erwin felt overwhelmed, like Levi was touching him everywhere.  Blood rushed loud in his ears and he came in three long spurts, hard and messy, splattering on the floor and the desk. Erwin felt himself go limp and was suddenly grateful he had the solid wood beneath him to brace himself against.

Levi’s calculated pace fell apart quickly. With a few more jerks of his hips he came, spurting inside of Erwin. Erwin couldn’t see his face, but he could call the image of it up from his memories – eyes closed, lips parted, thin brows narrowed in concentration.

Levi pulled out slowly and rubbed the head of his cock at Erwin’s hole, then sunk it in one last time.  Erwin felt sloppy and loose, thoroughly fucked.

Levi collapsed backwards into Erwin’s chair.

“You’re too good,” Levi said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Erwin stretched like a cat and leaned over to give Levi a messy kiss.

“I can’t believe you just fucked me on my desk.”

“ _Tch._ You’ve fucked me on that desk so many times, I thought I’d return the favor.”

Erwin pulled him into a tight embrace. This was a new routine he hoped they could continue. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this takes place about 3 months after the end of my other Eruri story (which is incomplete at this point, but getting there). I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
